


Querer, poder

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-21
Updated: 2009-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: El que Yukimura lo necesitase en ese momento era la excusa perfecta, pero...
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Collections: 30Vicios: 30 Vicios





	Querer, poder

Desde un comienzo él se había dado cuenta tan bien como los demás de cómo la mano de Yukimura siempre permanecía unos segundos más en su hombro que en el de Renji y el tiempo le había demostrado que cada roce distaba mucho de ser accidental, al igual que le había enseñado que cada una de sus sonrisas ocultaban una invitación silenciosa.

Y había sido fácil ignorarlo -aun cuando Niou se reía y lo llamaba "denso"-, pero en el momento en que Yukimura se recostó repentinamente contra él, demostrando el agotamiento que había intentado ocultar durante toda la visita del equipo, y lo abrazó, aferrándose a él con la poca fuerza que aun tenía, supo que no podía seguir haciéndolo.

—Yukimura —murmuró, alzando sus brazos por reflejo y posando sus manos sobre los hombros de Yukimura, sin atreverse a acercarlo o alejarlo realmente.

Sabía que Yukimura lo necesitaba en ese momento y esa podía ser su excusa para aceptar lo que siempre le había sido ofrecido, lo que se había encontrado deseando sin importar cuanto se repitiese que no podía hacerlo, pero...

Sanada dejó caer sus brazos a sus costados y dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo. Era el peor momento para decir algo así, pero no podía ofrecerle algo de lo que luego tendría que retractarse aun cuando no quisiese hacerlo. _No idebía_

__

__

—Lo siento —pronunció en un tono más suave del que pretendía—, no puedo.

Sanada se encontró repitiéndose esas mismas palabras en su mente, intentando convencerse de que era lo mejor, al notar que Yukimura no se movió y en vez de eso apretó su agarre y rió agriamente.

—Lo sé.


End file.
